Sorn Bluefight
How Sorn Bluefight stands a true mandalorian I stand true mandalorian with the help from my really good friend Hale Coldswoop. He told me about them and we decided to join the True Mandalorian Academy. All the tests were hard, but we made them all and now we are true and very loyal mandalorians.If it wasn't Hale I was going to be just a jedi who already could be killed by a sith . I am now a general in the Mandalorian Guild and a honourable man. Sorn Bluefight in the squad (Mandalorian Rising) When I was in this squad, the leader was Mirta Broakar, when her name was Mirta Meta. She wasn't talking like now, only saying when are the tranings. Her best friend was Raxum, she was the teacher in the squad, she teached us only for the story on the true Mandalorians, nothing for our enemies. We were squad with great power. We were the best mandalorian squad until come the squad "Mandalorian Guild", but that is other story. I was strong, but my brother (Hale Coldswoop) was stronger than me, I think he was the strongets man here until he died. Than for my good luck, I saw a girl and fall in love...When I met her, she sayed me "you are great man, but I already have someone", that broked my hard, but I tryed to ignore it. Those were good days, but for regret this squad stand one with "Mandalorian Guild". Sorn Bluefight in the squad (Mandalorian Guild) Redsprk Holocron (Redspark Fett) gived me the test and I passed it with big efforts. For my really very big luck, Hale Coldswoop was my teacher and he teached me on the true story of the mandalorians, even that which Raxxum had teached me in "Mandalorian Rising", and belive me, I thought I am in hell. When they geted me in, I was like in the heaven, but all guild meets were when I sleep, or when I am eating. The good was I had more time to find and destroy Sarl's boyfriend, but when I finded him, I was scared. When he saw me, I just jumped and what to see, he was jedi knight. Even if I don't have to kill him for her, I had to kill him becouse he is breaking the rules on temple, the codex of the jedi. I saw him getting his lightsaber. First I told I am death, but when I remember I am with my two lightsabers, I getted them and with the one I was holding his and with the other one I just killed him.Than I saw Sarl coming and I just flew and she didn't saw me.When I went home, I was thinking: Did I kill him for the jedi order, or only becouse I love her. Than she came in my house and we talked until my general (Mirta Broakar) said me to go in the base. Than I said on Sarl to go and I went in the base. When I saw the girls crying and the mans little angry. The leader (Aloquar Ordo) sayed we lost a great, good, loyal and strong sniperman. He was talking for memory in Hale. In the end he sayed "Now, when Hale Coldswoop is not here, I declare Sorn Bluefight for the most loyal and strong mandalorian in our squad!" I was really very proud with my self, but in the same time I was feeling like I am a deaadwatch, because I was delivering Hale. When I went home, I started meditate... After minute I heared something, someone was there. When I turn oround to see who is it I didn't saw anything but I heared one voice. I told I was crazy, that I have voices in my head, but than I could feel something. Something that I know... somthing or someone. It was Hale. I could hear him. He was saying me that he is glad for me, but I knew he was sad. Sorn Bluefight's death Yes, like every great mandalorian, I died too. It was on another battle with the death watch. I died when I was opening the door on my base (yes, I know how ridiculous risounds, but belive me it's tragedic) . Me and my brothers just finished the battle, than we were getting in the base, I opened the door and than I heared a jetpack, I geted my pistol and I killed him, but I was shoted too. I was one from the little medics in the guild and when the last medic came I only told him that I am sorry for this I can't take the pain anymore and would force heal my self, but I can't becouse the whole my energy and force were used in the battle.I told him to say on our leader to make me a funeral, and under my mandalorian armour I wanted to be with my jedi clothes and my left lightsaber and left pistol to be in my left hand.The right lightsaber and pistol in my right hand, my big blaster to be on my body and to say on my son (Joey Bluefight) that I loved him and I missed his mother and to give him my reserve mandalorian armour, a training blade and black lightsaber. Well now I am with her on better place, but I will miss my son! Category:True Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Galactic Civil War Category:General Category:Mercenary